


A Distant Star

by LeBibish



Category: Good Omens, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBibish/pseuds/LeBibish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pegasus Galaxy is something of a step down for Aziraphale and Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Distant Star

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Good Omens nor Stargate: Atlantis nor any of the characters mentioned. Feedback is always appreciated.  
> Warning: unbeta'd

The Ancients had never really appreciated the worth of a good book. They had abandoned paper as a media of communication almost before they had discovered it. Absolutely obsessed with technology and energy, fast cars (well, ships but the idea's the same) and faster computers, they hadn't been Aziraphale's type of people at all. He had spent most of their Earth-based era with the Asgard. True, they were spending quite a bit of time carving things on stone, but he was more comfortable with some nice, durable rocks than with all that nonsense about Stargates and transporters. Why were the beings always in such a hurry?

In fact, Aziraphale had been just a little relieved when the lot of them Ascended and left the universe to more comfortable species like humans. (There was also the Goa'uld, but they didn't bother Earth much since the revolt. Also, Aziraphale didn't like to mention them because it always sent Crowley into a rant and then he would get drunk–or pretend to–and starting yelling "Gods? Hah. Not even minor demons. Pestiferous vermin running about and giving snakes bad names.")

Of course, as soon as the Ancients became the Ascended, the arguments had started. Heaven and Hell were both equally certain they had won and the species belonged to them. The angels pointed out that they had reached enlightenment and achieved a higher level of existence which was a Good thing. The demons argued that the whole thing was hubris and that the Ancients had believed their technology made them the equal of God and now they were acting that out. Pride was, after all, one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Then Heaven reasoned that the Ascended were showing an appreciable sense of modesty by not involving themselves in other creature's fates, which showed that they didn't think of themselves as equal to God. Hell countered that it was just apathy and pride again–the Ascended thought they were too far above humans to have to help them. And it went on and on.

None of that explained why Aziraphale was stuck in this reawakened floating city, watching Crowley poke at various gadgets. Somehow, somebody had arranged for a group of humans to discover the lost Ancient city of Atlantis and Crowley and Aziraphale had been assigned to go along as the temptor and redeemer in charge of the group. It was, of course, punishment for the whole Antichrist affair. Trapped, without books, without cars or cell phones, tea or nice orderly green parks; tallying points for one side or the other, they were both rather grumpy.

Arrogance balanced out by compassion, selfishness by charity–they were never going to get out of here. The two sides were much too even. Well, all the sex could be lust, but Aziraphale was sure that most of it was genuine physical expressions of love which led one into the infinite love of God.

Crowley was taking his frustration out by making random systems in Atlantis go wrong. For the past few days, he had been having the lights in the residential rooms turn randomly on and off, causing a lot of high-strung people to become very churlish. Two especially–he couldn't keep the names straight–were always either snapping at each other or kissing each other–all the tension was giving the angel a headache. He longed for a nice cup of tea and a copy of the Odyssey in its original Greek.

Crowley pushed himself away from the console, smirking triumphantly. Whatever new irritant he designed to torture the humans on Atlantis was done, which meant he was going to walk the halls gloating over the sounds of frustration and anger. Aziraphale sighed and followed him. He'd do what he could to soothe the poor creatures and help them find the solution sooner rather than later. As they neared one of the labs, angry shouting echoed down the corridor; this quickly turned into the sound of flesh hitting flesh and low moans. Crowley's smirk twisted up a notch and he crowed "Ah, lust. Such a fun sin." Aziraphale tilted his head, listening to the soft murmurs interspersing the louder vocalizations and smiled gently. "Not at all, my dear. I do believe that is love, which cancels out any sin in lust." The two continued down the hall, arguing together.


End file.
